Examples of the electronic component housing package include an electronic component housing package disclosed in Patent Literature 1. This electronic component housing package is provided with an external connection conductor on a side surface of an insulating base.
An electronic component housing package 100 shown in FIG. 6 has a cut-out portion 105 formed by cutting out a part of a side surface 104 from the side surface 104 to a lower surface 103. Moreover, wiring conductors 107 which are led from the lower surface 103 to an upper surface 102 of an insulating base 101 are formed. The wiring conductors 107 are led from the lower surface 103 to the upper surface 102 via the inside wall surface of a concave portion 106 provided in the cut-out portion 105.
Since the wiring conductors 107 are disposed on the inner side of the cut-out portion 105, joining with an external circuit board can be performed on the inner side of the outer perimeter of the insulating base 101. Thereby, a plurality of electronic component housing packages 100 can be mounted in such a manner as to be arranged without the provision of a gap on the external circuit board.
Moreover, Patent Literature 2 shows that when a plurality of line conductors are arranged, a groove is disposed between the line conductors in order to reduce the deterioration in high frequency characteristic due to electrical interference between the line conductors.